It'll Be Fun, They Said
by mei.kizke
Summary: Completely based off of Circle You, Circle You.


**I own nothing. Not even the plot. I only own how this is written. **

* * *

"Hurry up, Miku!" Luka called to her best friend.

"Luka, don't you think we've been out here a while? I mean, we should head back. It's gonna get dark soon." Miku responded, warily.

"Nah! It's a great night!" Luka responded cheerily. Her cheery mood soon was changed to fear when she saw a huge building right in front of her. "When this get here?" She asked no one in particular.

"What is that?" Miku asked.

"Lets go in!" Luka's adventurous nature took over and she pushed the doors open.

"I don't think this is the best idea." Miku followed after her sister anyway.

There was a long corridor with doors everywhere. On the wall, written in a blood-like substance, were the words "Come play with us. It'll be fun." There was also soft music playing behind one of the doors. It sounded almost like a flute. Luka followed the noise until she got to the door at the very end of the corridor. She opened the cautiously, trying to see what was making the noise. What she saw startled her. There was a group of children skipping in a circle around one child in the middle. The one in the middle was plying the flute. Luka was shocked at what she saw. There was a child who looked just like her! The flutist stopped playing and stared at her. Then, all eyes were on Luka. Miku was right behind Luka when the children started to speak.

"We're so happy! We're so happy!" They called gleefully. "Please play a game with us!" They asked the two girls.

"Alright." Luka stuttered out. She looked at her friend. Maybe Miku was right when shey said that they should turn back.

The child who looked like Miku, only younger, grabbed both the girls by the hand and dragged them into the room. The door shut itself behind them. The children formed a circle around the two girls and joined hands. "Circle you, circle you." The Miku look-alike started in a creepy voice. "Please don't try to run away." The girl was singing to them!

Then, the Luka look-alike started singing after the Miku one was done. "Circle you, circle you. What game will we play? Can I guess?"

The girls were frightened. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, all of the 10 children in the room started singing. "Before the moons sets again, you can play with us til' then! Circle you, circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?" The children dropped each others hands and scattered around the room. The child who started singing pulled Miku and Luka by their hands over to where she was playing with her friends.

The children played with the girls for what would have been a day, if the sun rose that morning. Miku's look-alike brought them to the center of the room again, only this time, no one sang at first. The Miku and Luka look-alike's grabbed the real Miku by her hair and the flutist held Luka back. All the children circled around Miku in the middle. That's when the song began. The Miku look-alike, still holding on to Miku's hair, started. "Circle you, circle you." She sang. All of the children joined her for one part of the song. "You just lost the game." After that line, Luka's look-alike started her singing. "Circle you, circle you." She looked the real Luka directly in the eye. "Don't run away, you're the same." All the children joined in at this point. "Before the moon sets aside, cut their neck off as they cried." At this point, a blue haired child stepped into the middle of the circle with a sword. He rose it high and swung back down, slicing Miku's head clean off. Luka was mortified and disgusted. Her best friend was just decapitated! The "ceremony" continued on. "Circle you, circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?"

Luka tried to struggle out of the flutist's grip, but those strong arms wouldn't let her go. Miku's look-alike - who was now covered in blood - smiled at Luka ans hugged her. The flutist let go of Luka so she was safe in Miku's look-alike's arms. The flutist went right on to playing her flute all throughout the night.

During the night, Luka learned just how bad these children really looked. All were obviously underweight, one had bandages covering most of her face, one was missing an arm, one's head looked deformed, and one didn't have arms at all. She learned this because Miku's look-alike told her that after someone looses the game, they take baths. The Miku-child, as Luka called her, had to wash Luka up herself. Luka was to scared and mentally disturbed to do anything herself anymore. How did she trust this Miku-child? She was the one who held her best friend down to be killed! She trusted her, somehow.

It was Luka's third day in the wretched place and she hoped it was her last. She would make it her last, if possible. The children one again circled around Luka in the center of the room. Only this time, Luka's look-alike started the singing. "Circle you, circle you. Don't run away, you'll be missed." Miku-child followed after her. "Circle you, circle you. Please drink with us, we insist." The whole group of children joined in for the chorus. "You should come play with us. Play forever with us. Circle you, circle you. Who surrounds you everywhere?" Before they could finish the last line, Luka ran for the door as fast as she could. She pried it open using every ounce of strength she had left. The door flew open and she sprinted down the corridor and out the still open front doors.

She rain through the woods, trying to remember the way home. The disgusting images and haunting song never left her mind. The song grew so loud in her head, she thought they were right there singing it to her as she ran. She covered her ears, but the song only grew louder. She came to a complete stop when she saw the Miku-child standing there, her kimono torn in some places. She was holding the still bloody blade that killed the real Miku. She was singing the song in almost a whisper. Once she finished, she looked up at Luka. Luka couldn't understand what was going on. She screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the Miku-child charging at her, blade ready to strike. The blade swept through her body like it was made of jello. Her limp body fell to the ground and the sword fell right next to her. The Miku-child just walked back to the orphanage like nothing happened, leaving Luka's body to rot in the woods forever.

* * *

**A/N: First fanfic ever! It's funny, I hate horror fic, yet my first fic was horror...**


End file.
